


Hanukkah

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim is enjoying Blair-watching.





	Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Hanukkah** \- due 2nd Dec/revealed 3rd Dec (1st full day of Hanukkah)

**Hanukkah**  


Jim sat relaxed and comfortable on the sofa, beer in hand as he indulged in one of his favourite pastimes – Blair-watching. It was something he’d learned to appreciate more and more as their relationship had developed over the years, especially since they’d finally found the courage to admit to each other just how deep their mutual love and desire actually was. Whether happy or sad, contemplative or exuberant, Blair was always a delight to behold, and sentinel sight couldn’t get enough of him. 

But right here, right now had to be one of Jim’s favourite visions. 

The loft was cosy, and bathed in firelight and the muted glow of a few delicately-scented candles strategically placed around the living room by his thoughtful lover. But it was the light from Blair’s menorah which drew Jim’s attention, because of the way it enhanced his lover’s beauty. And in this instance, a serenity that was infrequently observed in his habitually energetic, hyperactive guide. 

Jim smiled fondly as Blair murmured the traditional blessing as he lit the final candle from the shammash, enchanted by the rich tones even as he wondered why his self-proclaimed, non-kosher Jewish lover should choose to embrace the Festival of Lights. 

Then again, Blair had confessed that he and Naomi had celebrated all kinds of festivals and celebrations during their travels, and he had no problem in adopting his favourite bits of any which took his fancy, whether they be Jewish, Christian, Muslim, Buddhist or whatever, even pagan traditions! Which was undoubtedly one of the reasons why he had grown up to be such a fascinating and open-minded individual, in Jim’s not-so-humble opinion. 

And Jim was only too happy and grateful to reap the benefit from that same open-minded generosity of spirit. He was one lucky guy, and he knew it. 

Just then, Blair turned to face him, the serenity now banished by the wide, uncomplicated smile on his face; a smile which was all for Jim. Bouncing over to the sofa, a big kid again, he chuckled throatily as he reached for Jim’s hand. 

“OK, lover, time for some fun! Let’s get the dreidel out and see who wins the pot this time!” 

And in happy accord, they settled down to play.  


\--------------------------  



End file.
